<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Last Shot by angellteeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902252">One Last Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth'>angellteeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Missing Scene, i have NO IDEA what im supposed to tag this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Pines are trapped in the fearamid and the kid's lives are on the line, they have one last shot at saving them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Last Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Its no use, I've got to give him the equation in hopes he'll spare the kids." Ford took the flask from Stan, sitting down and leaning against the metal cage. "If it weren't for this metal plate in my head, we could just erase my mind and kill him."</p><p>He passed the flask back to Stan.</p><p>"What if it was my mind? It's never been much use anyway." He slipped the flask back into his jacket.</p><p>Ford scoffed. "I'm afraid there's nothing in your mind he <em>wants</em>, Stanley."</p><p>"He doesn't have to know that."</p><p>Ford looked at him, wondering what he was getting at. Stan took off his fez and stared at it for a second, before simply dropping it on Ford's head.</p><p>He got the gist.</p><p>"You really think that will work?"</p><p>There was a chance it would, but there was no way they could go through with it. If anyone was going to take the fall for Ford's mistakes, it should be <em>Ford himself.</em></p><p>"Worth a shot, ain't it? I mean, its this, or let him destroy the world." Stan shrugged, undoing his tie.</p><p>"Stan, no, you can't-" </p><p>"Sure I can. We're identical twins, in case you forgot." </p><p>"No, I mean you <em>shouldn't-</em>"</p><p>"Why shouldn't I? No offense to your judgment but I don't really trust that Bill will keep us alive when he doesn't need us no more. He's kinda pissed with this family, if you hadn't noticed."</p><p>Stan stood and unbuttoned his jacket (why was he wearing a full three-piece suit for the apocalypse?) and Ford couldn't stop him. He knew he couldn't.</p><p>He tried anyways.</p><p>"Stanley, <em>no</em> there has to be a way where we all get out of this. Even if its technically wrong."</p><p>"Weren't <em>you</em> the one who punched me for endangering the world by opening that portal in the first place?" Stan gave him a pointed look. </p><p>"Well.. It wasn't <em>just</em> that. I was about to kill Bill, and I suppose I reacted rather poorly." </p><p>"Yeesh, ain't we just the luckiest bunch?" Stan scratched at his palm for a second. "Welp, now's yer chance to kill him for real. So get a move on, who knows how much time we got."</p><p>Ford clenched his jaw. This was <em>wrong</em>. He knew it was selfish but he couldn't just <em>sacrifice</em> Stan. They'd been at odds for forty or so years but that didn't mean he wanted to, more or less, <em>kill</em> his own brother.</p><p>He'd rather die.</p><p>He'd rather be stuck in on the other side of the portal, drifting for the rest of his life.</p><p>He'd rather be tortured by Bill in the nightmare realm forever.</p><p>In the moment, he understood what drove Stanley to go against every warning and open the portal again.</p><p>In their relatively selfless nature, they were both incredibly selfish men.</p><p>"Sixer, whatever your deal is, get over it. Whether ya wanna play hero or you're tryna hide something or <em>whatever</em> you 'n I both know we don't have that many viable options. And trusting Bill's word and giving him the universe <em>ain't</em> a viable option. So quite looking anguished and put on this suit."</p><p>Ford hesitated. He knew he was right, there really wasn't much else they could bet on, but he still hesitated, scratched at his wrists and wringing his hands.</p><p>"C'mon, Stanford, lemme do the second worthwhile thing in my life."</p><p>Ford gripped his hands tighter, then got up and peeled away his trench coat. He felt infinitely more nervous without it.</p><p>"What was the first worthwhile thing?"</p><p>He suspected it could be his business, or maybe taking care of the twins. It was obvious how much he cared about them.</p><p>"Gettin ya outta that portal, 'course." Stan shrugged, unbuttoning the white button up.</p><p>Ford stopped again. Even after the terrible reunion they'd had, Stan thought <em>that</em> was the only worthwhile thing he'd done? He thought it'd make more sense if it was actually something that benefited Stan.</p><p>"Hey, quite spacing out. We ain't got time." Stan tapped him on the shoulder, bringing him back out of his head.</p><p>Ford nodded, pulling his turtleneck over his head and handing it over to Stan. He took a look at the mix of scars and tattoos, barely able to contain his laughter at most of the tattoos.</p><p>"Knew ya'd listen to reason, All Star." He snickered, pulling on the turtleneck and messing with his hair until it looked like Ford's.</p><p>Ford snorted, buttoning up the white shirt. "Shut the hell up."</p><p>They fell silent, quietly going through the swap. Until Ford had to put on Stan's tie, and he realized he no longer remembered how to tie a tie.</p><p>He stood there for a minute, just holding it, not really sure how to approach the topic.</p><p>He didn't need to.</p><p>"You don't know how to tie a tie, do you?" Stan stared at him, looking unsettlingly like Ford. Just like old times.</p><p>Stan didn't give him a chance to reply, tying the tie for him and muttering about how <em>"and they say</em> <strong><em>I'm</em></strong> <em>the stupid one"</em>.</p><p>Ford finally fixed the fez and hunched over, mimicking Stan's terrible posture.</p><p>"This... Just might work, Stan." He clenched his fists and crossed his arms, hiding his hands.</p><p>And not a moment too soon.</p><p>They could hear Bill crashing through the hall back towards the main room.</p><p>"I think I'll kill one of them just for the heck of it! Eeny, meeny, miny <strong><em>you</em></strong>"</p><p>"Wait!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>